1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a keyboard device and a data communication method using the keyboard device and, more particularly, to technology for performing data communication with a computer using a keyboard device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computers, a toggle key denotes a key that operates such that, when it is pressed once, a certain state is set, and when it is pressed once again, the state is released. That is, a toggle key is a key that enables a specific function to be activated and deactivated using a single key. On a keyboard, such toggle keys may include a [Caps Lock] key, a [Num Lock] key, a [Scroll Lock] key, etc.
For example, if English letters are typed after the [Caps Lock] key is pressed once, upper-case letters may be continuously typed without having to press the [Shift] key. Subsequently, when the [Caps Lock] key is pressed once again, the upper-case letter typing function is deactivated (OFF), and lower-case letters are typed.
Further, the [Pause Break] key may function as a toggle key in such a way that, when it is pressed once, screen output is paused, and when it is pressed once again, the pause state is released. Furthermore, the [Kor/Eng] key functions as a toggle key in such a way that, when it is pressed once, the text input mode switches to a Korean input mode, and when it is pressed once again, the text input mode switches from a Korean input mode back to an English input mode. Similarly to this, the [Num Lock], [Scroll Lock], and [Insert] keys may also function as toggle keys as described above.
Such a toggle key was implemented using hardware when PCs were developed, but may also be implemented using software. For example, in a word processor program, upon switching between Korean and English input modes, the text input mode switches from the English input mode to the Korean input mode if the Spacebar is pressed once in the state in which the [Shift] key is pressed, and switches back to the English input mode if the Spacebar is pressed once again in that state, instead of pressing the [Kor/Eng] key on the keyboard.
This function enables the word processor program to be easily used even in foreign countries using a foreign keyboard that is not equipped with a [Kor/Eng] key, and is a representative example in which a toggle key is set using software. Further, among hot keys, which are shortcut keys defined in a program, some keys may function as toggle keys.
However, a keyboard including toggle keys generally performs only the function of an input device that transmits a key signal input from a user to a computer, and does not perform data communication with the computer.
Therefore, technology for implementing a keyboard as an input/output device capable of performing data communication with the computer is urgently required.